<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All your secrets by chilli_by_svt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144795">All your secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt'>chilli_by_svt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Love, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он знал обо всех его переживаниях, как дневник, хранил его секреты. Он был его соулмейтом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All your secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На этаже было тихо. Сяоджун мог расслышать, как на кухне работает электрический чайник и шипит сковорода, когда на ней начинает разогреваться масло. Дверь в их комнату тихо скрипнула. Выключатель щелкнул, и парень оказался внутри. Он все никак не мог поверить, что комната принадлежала двоим, и его сосед был не чем-то эфемерным, вроде призраков, которыми пугают непослушных детей, а вполне себе реальным, возвращающимся после полуночи с очередной вечеринки (по крайней мере, так думал Сяо) и исчезающим к первой паре. Он бы и не знал о его присутствии, если бы не пустые тарелки на тумбочке, разбросанные на полу вещи и незаправленная кровать. А еще коробка пончиков, раз в месяц ожидающая Сяо на его кровати, с корявой надписью «съешь меня» на картоне. Хэндэри был соседом, о котором каждый мечтал, а получил его Сяо, который мечтал совсем о другом.<br/>
Вздохнув, парень скинул обувь и прошелся по комнате, собирая весь хаос, что устроил Дери, пока в очередной раз куда-то собирался. Возможно, к многочисленным друзьям, которые не дают ему скучать по вечерам, отвлекаясь от учебы учебой. У Сяо был единственный друг — его дневник, хранивший все самое сокровенное, что только у него было.<br/>
Ежедневный ритуал длиной в десятилетие.<br/>
Сяо успел поставить последнюю на сегодня точку в записи, когда входная дверь хлопнула.<br/>
Хэндэри, сидя верхом на каком-то парне, ворвался в комнату и по пути ударился лбом о косяк. Раздался еще один голос позади, и три парня оказались в комнате.</p><p>— Приве-ет, — Дери спрыгнул на пол. — Это мой сосед, Сяоджун, я зову его самым прекрасным человеком в мире.</p><p>Самый высокий парень хмыкнул. Сяо, не моргая, смотрел на парней, от чего-то до безумия широко улыбающихся.</p><p>— Привет? — Джун поднялся с кровати. — Неожиданно… э. Видеть тебя в это время суток.</p><p>Парень примерно такого же роста, как и Хэндэри, засмеялся, опуская взгляд на пол.</p><p>— Это Янян, — протянул Дери.</p><p>— Прикольная, у меня такая же с ослом, — довольно проговорил Янян, рассматривая выцветшее изображение Шрека на потертой футболке Сяоджуна.</p><p> — А это мой соулмейт, Лукас! — парень гордо вздернул носом, толкая Лукаса вперед.</p><p>— Йоу, я Сюйси, но, если тебе нравится, можешь звать меня Лукасом.</p><p>Сяоджун медленно моргал, пока Янян и Лукас внимательно осматривали комнату.</p><p>— А здесь… чисто, — проговорил Янян, опускаясь на кровать Хэндэри. — Даже странно.</p><p>— Это все он! — роясь в ящиках, проговорил Дери и кивнул в сторону отходящего от шока парня. — Сяо!</p><p>Слышать то, как сосед произносит его имя, было так же непривычно, как и видеть его здесь.</p><p>— Ты не против, если парни подождут здесь, а я быстро в душ, и мы уйдем? — Хэндэри неожиданно нахмурился, поворачиваясь в сторону парней. — Ты такой шутник, Сюйси! — парень закатил глаза, заставляя Лукаса смеяться.</p><p>Минута, и теперь они были втроем.<br/>
Янян медленно ходил по комнате, пока Лукас, развалившись на кровати, разглядывал потолок.</p><p>— Прости, что мы так ввалились, — проговорил Янян, рассматривая плакаты, что висели на стороне Сяоджуна.</p><p>— Это было бы так же неожиданно, как если бы Хэндэри пришел один. Мы с ним до этого раза три виделись, когда можно хоть что-то увидеть, — Сяо пожал плечами. Лукас усмехнулся, закидывая руки за голову.</p><p>— Это все потому, что он с Лукасом вечно тусуется. Они точно неправильно поняли значение слова соулмейт.</p><p>— Все мы правильно поняли, — Сюйси повернулся на бок, подпирая голову рукой. — Это вы ищете в идеальном для вас человеке любовь всей жизни. Мы искали партнера по преступлениям. И нашли.</p><p>— Ага, — цокнул Янян. — Они так сильно думали о том, как списать экзамен, что протранслировали это друг другу, а потом искали, кто бы это мог быть.</p><p> — Да, — Лукас гордо улыбнулся. — В тот день только мы не сдали, зато, — он хмыкнул, — зато нашли друг друга.</p><p>— Тоже мне, — улыбнулся Янян, опускаясь за письменный стол.</p><p>— Это у твоего соула какие-то проблемы в голове, — хмыкнул Сюйси. — Он вечно замороченный, его соул постоянно о чем-то переживает.</p><p>Янян нахмурился, недовольно смотря на друга.</p><p>— Зато у соулмейта Яняна вообще, наверное, вакуум в голове, — продолжил парень. — Лю у нас переживать не умеет. Он этот… геральдист.</p><p>Янян закатил глаза.</p><p>— Гедонист, придурок!</p><p>— Ну, а я что сказал?</p><p>Сяоджун, наблюдая за перепалкой двух друзей, сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться. Он всегда хотел, чтобы кто-то такой же, как друзья Хэндэри, появился в его жизни. И даже если это был лишь единственный раз, он был счастлив почувствовать себя среди них, в их компании, почти своим.</p><p>— Вот скажи, Сяо, — не унимался Лукас. — Ты нашел своего соула?</p><p>Сяоджун отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>— А что он тебе транслирует, м? — Сюйси облизал губы, как будто собирался узнать величайший секрет.</p><p>— Последний раз он боялся вылететь из универа из-за прогулов, — проговорил Сяоджун, пытаясь проковырять дырку в покрывале, которым заправлял свою кровать.</p><p>— У-у-у, — протянул Лукас. — И ты не искал его?</p><p>Снова отрицательный ответ.</p><p>— Ну вы прям с Яняном парочка придурков, — хмыкнул Сюйси.</p><p>Лю запустил в него подушкой, что лежала на кровати Сяо. Парень вскрикнул.</p><p>— Ну, а что? Тоже ждешь, пока судьба сведет вас. Так не бывает, чувак.</p><p>— Поучи еще меня!</p><p>Хэндэри появился в комнате в тот самый момент, когда Лукас и Янян были готовы начать драку. Сяо сидел на кровати, кусая губы и не зная, куда себя деть, пока Дери отчитывал друзей. Хотя это больше походило на спектакль, поставленный для единственного зрителя.<br/>
Чуть позже они ушли.<br/>
В тот вечер в голове Сяо проскочила мысль о том, что его соулмейту было стыдно перед человеком, которого он почти не знал. А соулмейт Сяоджун впервые за долгое время не чувствовал никаких переживаний. Спокойствие.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Лукас сказал, что они с Хэндэри партнеры по преступлениям, он явно не шутил, ведь как объяснить то, что Янян ворвался в их комнату с просьбой помочь. Парочка попала в обезьянник.<p>— У меня есть деньги, чтобы заплатить штраф, но нужен кто-то, кто заберет Хэндэри и принесет его документы, — тараторил Янян. — Нужны двое. И только ты знаешь, где лежат документы.</p><p>Сам не понимая, почему, Сяо лишь кивнул, и вот, двадцать минут спустя, они уже направлялись к нужному отделению.</p><p>— Что они сделали? — вдруг спросил Сяо, пряча руки в карманы.</p><p>Ночь была холодной.</p><p>— Расписали стены городской больницы, — Янян усмехнулся. — Придурки, даже на шухер никого не позвали. Теперь дети по утрам будут смотреть на покемонов.</p><p>Заразительная улыбка появилась на лице Лю.<br/>
Казалось, что даже в самой неприятной ситуации он найдет повод для радости. Может быть, Сяоджун хотел бы такого соулмейта, хотя бы в качестве друга. На большее он правда и не рассчитывал.</p><p>— Как ты узнал? — он впервые участвовал в чем-то таком, поэтому любопытство было оправданно. По крайней мере, так себя успокаивал он сам.</p><p>— Позвонил незнакомый номер, я думал, опять представитель Орифлейм, ну, хотел прикольнуться, а там Лукас, — Янян пожал плечами. — А я говорил им не ходить без меня. Еще и убежать не смогли.</p><p>— А ты бы смог? — поинтересовался Сяо.</p><p>— А мне бы не пришлось, — Янян подмигнул, ускоряя шаг.</p><p>Ночь выдалась незабываемой, во всяком случае для Сяоджуна. После всех приключений, что создали для него неугомонные Лукас и Дери (их чуть снова не закрыли в отделении за пинок по колесам полицейской машины), они с соседом сидели в комнате вдвоем, одаривая друг друга улыбками, впитавшими в себя безумие этой ночи.<br/>
Хэндэри уже трижды сбегал в душ, а Сяоджун больше не пытался заснуть.</p><p>— Не хочешь в пятницу затусить с нами? — вдруг произнес Дери, вытирая мокрые волосы.</p><p>— В отделении полиции? — Сяоджун наблюдал, как свет от стоявшего под их окном фонаря падает на стены.</p><p>— Тебе бы точно понравился Янян, — от чего-то хмыкнул Дери. — Он тоже любит поиздеваться.</p><p>Хэндэри вдруг замолчал, смотря на свое отражение в зеркале.<br/>
Сяоджун переживал, что все это лишь в благодарность.<br/>
Дери покачал головой, а потом снова продолжил:</p><p>— На самом деле, — он облизал губы, — мне кажется, мы бы поладили, если бы я чаще бывал здесь. Поэтому это мой шаг к началу дружбы!</p><p>Хэндэри подскочил с кровати. Миг, и вот он стоит возле Сяоджуна, протягивая ему ладонь.</p><p>— Ну так что? — он в нетерпении дергает ногой, а Сяоджун замечает, что у них с Лукасом слишком много общих привычек. Возможно, это именно то, что связывает родственные души в этом мире.</p><p>Сяо кивает, от чего-то до боли в щеках широко улыбаясь, и сжимает распаренную руку Хэндэри.<br/>
Кажется, они заключили какое-то соглашение.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На самом деле Сяоджун старался забыть о том, что Хэндэри предложил ему провести время вместе. Пытался сделать вид, что особо ничего не изменилось, и он все еще мог рассчитывать только на себя и своего лучшего друга. Но мысли будто изнутри съедали его. Он все еще переживал, что стал обузой, и надеялся, что к концу недели Хэндэри забудет об уговоре. Сяо даже почувствовал то, как некомфортно было его соулмейту, он будто постоянно кричал в его голове «пожалуйста, прекрати», поэтому Сяоджун загонялся еще больше.<br/>Но кажется, Дери не забыл.<br/>Сяо по привычке попытался повернуть ключ в замочной скважине, когда обнаружил, что дверь в их комнату уже была открыта. Свет горел, а Янян сидел за столом, не отрываясь от телефона.<p>— Привет? — осторожно проговорил Сяоджун, опускаясь на свою кровать.</p><p>Янян вздрогнул от неожиданности и опустил телефон на стол.</p><p>— Ой, — улыбка появилась на лице парня. — Привет, прости, Дери сказал подождать здесь.</p><p>Он почесал затылок, полностью разворачиваясь к Сяоджуну.</p><p>— А он сам где? На кухне?</p><p>Янян покачал головой, наблюдая за тем, как губы Сяоджуна медленно приоткрываются, выпуская удивленный «о».</p><p>— Он сказал, чтобы я подождал тебя здесь. А сам свалил с Лукасом куда-то.</p><p>Янян напоминал яркую лампочку, что Сяо каждый вечер включал над своей кроватью, погружая пустую часть комнаты во мрак. Светился без особых причин на это.</p><p>— Шутишь?</p><p>Может быть, он всегда хотел кого-то такого рядом. Друга, которому можно будет безоговорочно доверять. Человека, который всегда поможет, выполнит любую, даже самую дурацкую, просьбу. Кого-то близкого.<br/>
Для него все это было в новинку, даже если он наблюдал со стороны.<br/>
Янян поджал губы.<br/>
Его настроение менялось так же, как штиль в море сменяется штормом, мгновенно и непредсказуемо.<br/>
Еще минуту назад он улыбался, как светит самая яркая звезда, а теперь внимательно смотрел на Сяоджуна, боясь пошевелиться.</p><p>— Прости, он так часто делает. Как при коммунизме — твое — мое — наше. Но я ничего не трогал, когда он ушел, и сидел здесь. Просто на стуле было удобнее, чем в коридоре на полу. Прости-прости…</p><p>Он был тоже чем-то новым и удивительными для Сяоджуна. Манящим и вряд ли постижимым.</p><p>— Не думаю, что ты виноват, чтобы извиняться, — прозвучало вместо «я не хотел бы, чтобы ты чувствовал свою вину».</p><p>Отчего-то он действительно не хотел видеть Яняна в таком состоянии. Грустный, виноватый взгляд и закусанная губа — совсем не то, что должно было быть на лице этого парня. Глядя на него, Сяо хотелось улыбаться и видеть на его лице ответную улыбку.</p><p>— Правда? — он походил на ребенка, что не мог поверить в отмену наказания за съеденные конфеты.</p><p>— Правда, — улыбнулся Сяоджун. — Зачем ты ждал меня?</p><p>— Оу, — выдохнул Янян, как будто забыл о причине всего этого. — Сегодня пятница, и Хэндэри сказал, что ты идешь в клуб вместе с нами.</p><p>— В клуб? — Сяо потряс головой, заставляя Яняна смеяться.</p><p>— В клуб по интересам, не в ночной.</p><p>Ему казалось, что мысли, как бегущая строка, транслируются у него на лбу, а Лю умеет слишком быстро читать.</p><p>— Хорошо? — неуверенно отозвался Сяоджун.</p><p>— Супер! — Янян издал хлопок и поднялся с места.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Эта толстовка отлично подойдет, пойдем!</p><p>Тонкие пальцы обхватили запястье Сяоджуна, заставляя его, уже будучи на выходе из комнаты, двигаться быстрее.</p><p>— Главное, дверь не забудь закрыть, — улыбнулся Янян.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сяоджун был на улице не так давно, но ему казалось, что снаружи вдруг стало намного теплее. Возможно, это лишь горели его щеки из-за того, что на его запястье все еще покоились пальцы Яняна, и парень совершенно не переживал об этом. А вот пульс Сяоджуна с каждым метром такой прогулки становился все быстрее, и Янян точно знал об этом. А в голове все громче звучало «прекрати, прекрати», и он больше не был уверен, что это звучал его собственный внутренний голос. Ему было стыдно перед человеком, которого он еще не знал, которого еще не встретил.<p>— Мы почти пришли, — проговорил Янян, довольно отпуская руку Сяо.</p><p>Он не мог понять. Кажется, в его глазах солнечные лучи плясали под руку с чертятами.<br/>
Вот бы Сяоджун смог понять, что происходит.<br/>
Они перешли дорогу, сворачивая в узкий переулок. Подвальная дверь с надписью «ПРОВАЛИВАЙ» скрипнула, открывая проход к лестнице, что вела вниз.</p><p>— Все нормально, — заверил его Янян, ударив ладонью куда-то об стену. — Я пойду первым.</p><p>Тусклый свет осветил лестницу, и Янян сделал шаг вперед. Сяоджун, не думая, шел за ним.<br/>
Он проклинал себя за свою доверчивость, за то, что он, как мотылек, тянулся к свету, потому что слишком давно не испытывал это тепло — чувство, что ты не один во вселенной. Его соулмейт так редко давал о себе знать, что Сяоджун почти замерз, а потом эти парни ворвались в комнату.<br/>
Он не собирался жалеть о том, что согласился.<br/>
Они оказались в большом помещении с двумя маленькими диванчиками и десятками старых автоматов с играми, которые пару лет назад исчезли из развлекательных центров.</p><p>— Сяоджун! — из ниоткуда раздался голос Лукаса. — Как поживает твой соулмейт?</p><p>Янян фыркнул, опускаясь на диван.</p><p>— Так же? — предложил Сяо.</p><p>— Отстой, — отозвался Лукас. — Иди сюда, сыграй со мной в гонки!</p><p>Он нетерпеливо отбивал ритм.</p><p>— Сюйси не отстанет, пока ты не скажешь «да», — проговорил Хэндэри, с разбега прыгая на диван и сбивая Яняна с места.</p><p>— Они оба такие! — проворчал Лю, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.</p><p>— Так вы всю ночь играете? — восторженно проговорил Сяоджун, опускаясь на место рядом с Лукасом.</p><p>— Большую часть времени… Погнали! — выкрикнул Лукас и нажал на газ.</p><p>Они сыграли на каждом из автоматов, съели две огромных пиццы и теперь лежали на сдвинутых диванах, уткнувшись в потолок, где резкими мазками были нарисованы созвездия.</p><p>— А вот это мы с Лукасом, — проговорил Дери.</p><p>— Это две палки, — засмеялся Янян, получая толчок в бок.</p><p>Парень фыркнул, перемещая свою голову на плечо Сяо.</p><p>— Это палочки «Твикс», — пробурчал Сюйси. — Вы вообще ничего в искусстве не понимаете!</p><p>— Вообще нет, — согласился Янян. — Я больше поэзию люблю.</p><p>— Да? — лениво протянул Хэндэри. — Расскажи нам что-нибудь…</p><p>Янян прикусил губу, неуверенно кивая.<br/>
Он поерзал. А сердце Сяоджуна пропустило удар. Его седьмое чувство вдруг после стольких лет спячки проснулось, возможно, в самый неподходящий момент. Ладони вспотели. Он сам не знал, почему так сильно нервничал.</p><p>— Грустно… Душевные муки, — аккуратно начал Янян. — Сердце терзают и рвут, / Времени скучные звуки. *</p><p>Бум.</p><p>Сяоджун подорвался с места, скидывая с себя длинные ноги Лукаса.<br/>
Щеки Яняна покрылись румянцем, а сам парень, свесив ноги с диванчика, смотрел в пол, будто вместо стихотворения рассказал самый большой секрет в жизни. Чужой.</p><p>— Ничего не трогал, да? — почти кричал он, сдерживая слезы.</p><p>Он всегда знал, что нельзя доверять людям. Каждый раз, когда хотел, обжигался, в итоге остался один. А теперь, когда он снова решил попробовать, то получил это.<br/>
Глаза жгло.<br/>
Янян внимательно смотрел.</p><p>— Я написал этот стих полгода назад! Он был в моем дневнике! — это была не злость, он будто бился в отчаянии, потому что снова облажался. Соулмейт больше не разговаривал с ним.</p><p>— Ты читал его дневник? — неожиданно удивленно проговорил Дери, придвигаясь к Лю.</p><p>— Ты читал? — встрял Лукас, садясь с другой стороны и опуская руку на плечо Яняна.</p><p>— Поэзия — это когда читают, Лукас, окей? — Лю поднял руки вверх.</p><p>А в голове Сяоджуна крутилось: «Ну почему ты такой глупый? Пойми, пойми, пойми!»<br/>
Сяо опустился на диван, утыкаясь лицом в ладони.</p><p>— Зачем ты это сделал? — прошептал он.</p><p>— Зачем ты две недели транслировал его мне, не давая спать? — вдруг слишком громко произнес Янян, подрываясь с места.</p><p>Он встал напротив Сяо, внимательно смотря на него. Хэндэри и Лукас одновременно открыли рты.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Ты так переживал о том, что не сможешь закончить его, что не давал мне нормально дышать! Потому что я боялся тоже, Сяоджун! И этот стих и предыдущий. И первый, что ты написал, когда тебе было шесть.</p><p>Янян вздохнул.</p><p>Лукас толкнул Дери в плечо:</p><p>— А ты боялся, что мы подписку на «Нетфликс» не оплатили.</p><p>— Тихо, — шикнул Хэндэри, разрушая всю напряженность обстановки.</p><p>Сяоджун смотрел на Яняна, впервые не отводя глаз.</p><p>— Я не читал твой дневник… я и без него знаю все твои секреты, — тихо произнес Янян. — Не этот кусок бумаги все знает о тебе, а я, — он закусил губу.</p><p>— И когда ты узнал? — они, не договариваясь, перешли на шепот.</p><p>— О том, что ты мой соулмейт?</p><p>Сяоджун кивнул. А на лице Яняна появилась грустная улыбка.</p><p>— Во время нашей первой встречи… ты слишком громко переживал, что не понравился друзьям Хэндэри, и еще, и еще, и еще…</p><p>— Капец! — воскликнул Лукас. — Янян, и ты молчал?</p><p>— Как только я пытался поговорить с тобой, ты начинал учить меня жизни! — буркнул Лю, все еще разглядывая лицо Сяо, как будто впервые смотрел на него.</p><p>— А я всегда знал, что так будет! — усмехнулся Хэндэри. — Мое везение распространяется на всех моих друзей!</p><p>Сяоджун покачал головой, а потом мягкий смех наполнил помещение, заставляя остальных смеяться вместе с ним.<br/>
Это признание было таким же странным, как и само появление трех парней в жизни Сяоджуна.</p><p>— Не могу поверить…</p><p>— Так что можешь не переживать, что изменяешь своему соулмейту со мной, — проговорил Янян, заставляя щеки Сяо покрыться румянцем.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Казалось, с того момента прошло слишком много времени. Прошли морозы, и распустились цветы. С того момента Янян превратил мир только Сяо в мир только Яняна и Сяоджуна, и последний был совсем не против этого. Хэндэри и Лукас стали незаменимой частью этого мира, хоть и не столь важной.<p>— Ты только посмотри, — хмыкнул Хэндэри.<br/>
— Они ведут себя как Эдвард и Белла в «Затмении», — заключил Лукас, получая одобрительный кивок Дери.</p><p>Янян, приоткрыв один глаз, приподнялся с колен Сяоджуна, который в это время, сидя на позеленевшей траве, читал учебник.</p><p>— Главное, чтобы вы не вели себя, как псины, — хмыкнул Янян, заставляя Сяоджуна смеяться.</p><p>Парни переглянулись, непонимающе пожимая плечами и опускаясь рядом с довольно улыбающимся Яняном и сосредоточенным Сяоджуном. Его рука медленно перебирала пряди мягких волос Яняна.<br/>
И в этот момент Сяо мог поклясться всеми богами, что именно так ощущается счастье.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Сергей Есенин — Грустно, душевные муки</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/llanacriss?s=09">beta(●♡∀♡)</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>